


Беги, Стайлз

by yolo_jackie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie





	Беги, Стайлз

Прячься, Стайлз. Гаси свет, Стайлз. Закрой дверь пудовым замком под названием "я в порядке", Стайлз. Не открывай незнакомцам, Стайлз. Знакомым тоже не открывай, на самом деле ты не знаешь их, Стайлз. Молчи, Стайлз, они летучими мышами летят на звук твоего голоса, твои слова — их маяк, Стайлз. Закрой глаза, Стайлз, не смотри — впереди только этот новый, бравый, страшный мир. Верь, Стайлз, держи удар, Стайлз. Будь искрой. Ты узнаешь, что делать, Стайлз, когда чудовища выползут из-под твоей кровати.

Стайлз выключил лампу, но его сердце горело слишком ярко, чтобы не заметить; Стайлз забаррикадировал дверь и шептал всем-себе "я в порядке, я в порядке, я в порядке", но монстры влезли через окно, выдрав деревянную оконную раму с мясом; Стайлз молчал — так долго и так больно — что, кажется, разучился говорить, но слова прорвались наружу; Стайлз закрыл глаза, но новый, бравый, страшный мир звал его слишком громко, и Стайлз не сдержал любопытства; и первое, что он увидел, — угольно-черный трискелион, и его спирали затянули, завертели его в свою воронку; Стайлз верил, что в эпицентре будет тихо и спокойно, но внутри коптило черным дымом и разъедало легкие; Стайлз сдержал удар и погасил пламя, но после пламени пришла пустота, и так Стайлзу пришлось стать искрой. Под его кроватью пыльно, там нет чудовищ — они все затаились снаружи, затаились внутри, но Стайлз знает, что делать. 

— Я искал тебя, — говорит Дерек, и зажженная Стайлзом искра полыхает красным в его глазах.  
— Я ждал тебя, — отвечает Стайлз, слизывая рябиновую пыль с собственной ладони.

Волки пришли в Бикон Хиллз, и Стайлз оставляет двери открытыми.


End file.
